


Forever in Love

by pikajo14



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Its Luffy's big day. He can't wait to see his beloved and hold her in his arms. Oneshot





	Forever in Love

He was nervous as he got ready. The alter was waiting for him. With a gentle prod his best man and oldest crew member pushed him forward.

Luffy had been waiting for this day his entire life. From the moment they met, he knew they would be together always. His heart beat faster as he made it to the front of the ship.

Robin was waiting at the front. She was laying out refreshments.

He started shaking; this was taking far too long. Would she make it on time? He hoped he didn't have to wait any longer. Everything about her was perfect. He never felt incomplete without her. Her scent always sent chills down his spine.

He turned to look at his best man. Zoro looked completely annoyed. He often wondered if he wanted her for himself.

Trying desperately to get his mind off of his nervousness, he looked over to Chopper who was blowing his nose into a tissue. Franky was trying to comfort the deer, but to no avail.

Luffy looked up to the clock, she was late. He began to start chewing his fingernails. Panic was setting in. What if she changed her mind?

He was going crazy. Usopp began making jokes with Zoro to his right. He ignored them. His nerves were shot. He had no time for jokes. He wanted his love here and now.

"How much longer?" he asked himself. Zoro rolled his eyes and Usopp gave a weak laugh. Robin covered her mouth to giggle.

He saw Nami come out of the cabin, signaling Brook to start playing. The skeleton began to play a hearty tune. Nami came forward, sitting next to Chopper, patting the deer on the head, laughing.

Luffy stood up straight as he smelt her scent from the cabin. He knew it was time.

Out she came as beautiful as ever, Sanji leading her to him. The future she promised brighter than ever before.

Sanji placed her in front of him, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Oh, meat! Let us never be separated again!" Luffy said grabbing the roast from the plate, hugging it to him before he took a bite.

Sanji walked over to where Zoro and Usopp were.

Franky finally calmed Chopper and the deer pulled a splinter out of his paw.

Nami and Robin giggled as their captain devoured his beloved.

With an annoyed glance to the “happy couple” Zoro asked, "Do we really have to do this every time we have dinner?"

Sanji said, "Well at least I know he likes my cooking."

**Author's Note:**

> Luffy and Meat forever! It trumps all the ships! Bwhahaha!


End file.
